


Corny Flirtations

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Lincoln and Daisy are trapped inside a corn maze. How will they ever get out? Or do they?





	Corny Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> For AoSFicNet2 Promptober, day 15: corn maze

Daisy pointed at a stalk in the middle of the corn maze. 

“We are never getting out of here.”

Lincoln laughed. “Come on. We are almost there.”

“Pretty sure we’re walking in circles,” Daisy said. “Look at the middle ear that’s all eaten by birds. We’ve seen it before”

“Maybe the birds here are really hungry?”

“I am hungry.” Daisy licked her lips. “You know, we haven’t seen anyone else in this maze…”

Lincoln leaned in. “Yes?”

Daisy breathed against his neck. “I can fly up and find the exit?”

“That’s cheating.” 

“Guess I will have to eat you then.” 

Daisy tiptoed to kiss him, and then the outside world fell away. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 112 words of fluff to bring my total AO3 word count to 111,111 words. Yes I am a dork who’s easily amused :) More fluff to come for other days of Promptober if I can find time to write!


End file.
